Talk:The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140121004904
Barney: They remind me of when the Backyard Gang met new friends. (musical note translate to the "Down By The Bay" scene.) Amy: Hey, alright puppets! Tina: Look, here's a whale, and a goose, and a moose. Amy: A goose and a moose. (snaps.) Now I've got an idea. Come on, Derek. (both of them walk back behind the puppet stage, then curtains close. Barney and the kids walk over to watch show.) Tina: Down by the bay. Barney & Kids: Down by the bay. Tina: Where the watermellons grow. Barney & Kids: Where the watermellons grow. Tina: Back to my home. Barney & Kids: Back to my home. Tina: I dare not go. Barney & Kids: I dare not go. Tina: For if I do. Barney & Kids: For if I do. Tina: My mother will say. Barney & Kids: My mother will say. Tina: Did you ever see a bee with a sunburned knee. Down by the bay. Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay, down by the bay. Tina: Down by the bay. Barney & Kids: Down by the bay. Tina: Where the watermellons grow. Barney & Kids: Where the watermellons grow. Tina: Back to my home. Barney & Kids: Back to my home. Tina: I dare not go. Barney & Kids: I dare not go. Tina: For if I do. Barney & Kids: For if I do. Tina: My mother will say. Barney & Kids: My mother will say. Tina: Did you ever see a goose, kissing a moose? Down by the bay. Did you ever see a whale, with a pockadot tail? Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay. Luci: Did you ever see a bear try to curl somebody's hair? Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay. Adam: Did you ever see a guy playing tennis with a fly? Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay. Michael: Did you ever see a green dog, jumping on a yellow log? Barney & Kids: Down by the bay. Down by the bay, where the watermellons grow, back to my home. Barney: Back to my home. Barney & Kids: I dare not go. For if I do. Barney: Uh oh! Barney & Kids: My mother will say. Kids: Did you ever see a rhino, kissing a dino? Down by the bay. Barney & Kids: Did you ever see some friends, having fun that never ends? Down by the bay. (music ends.) Michael: What's next, Barney? Barney: Well, let's use our imaginations, and get on with the show! (producer's slate translates to stage with duck umbrellas.) Derek: How'd these umbrellas get here? Barney: Ah, now it's my turn to have an idea. Remember when we did the "Six Little Ducks" song a long time ago? Luci: Sure, that's the one we did for Michael and Amy's Dad on his birthday. (bends under neath umbrella.) But, I don't think we can fit under neath them anymore. Barney: That's okay. That's where the surprise comes in. (picks up producer's slate.) Okay. "Six Little Ducks" take one. (slaps producer's slate, sparkles come out of it, and fly towards stage, then music starts for "Six Little Ducks.") Kids: Six little ducks that I once knew, fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones, too. But the one little duck with a feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! He led the others with a... Barney: Ruff, ruff, ruff! Kids: No, Barney. Down to the river they would go, wibble-wobble, wibble-wobble, to and fro. But the one little duck with a feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! He led the others with a... Barney: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Kids: No, Barney. (Barney laughs.) Home by the river they would come, wibble-wobble, wibble-wobble ho hum hum. But the one little duck with a feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! He led the others with a... Barney: Quack, quack, quack! Kids: Yay! He led the others with a quack, quack, quack! (music ends.) Barney & Kids: Yay! Barney: Hey gang, I'd like you to meet some new friends. Kathy: My name is Kathy. Jennifer: I'm Jennifer. Joseph: I'm Joseph. AJ: And I'm AJ. (musical note translates to Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ. They are now outside, bringing out all of the stuff from Barney's closet.) Barney: We're getting there. BJ: We're almost to the classroom. Barney: (they enter the classroom and put down all the stuff) Here we are. And look at all the stuff. They are really stu-u-pendous! BJ: Remember when you and your friends go to a royal castle? Barney: Yeah. On the way, we learn about silly sounds. Baby Bop: Yeah. What's that? Barney: It's when it's the kind of sounds we make. (musical note translates to the "Silly Sounds" scene) Barney: Yippity Doo? (music for Silly Sounds starts) Oh, silly sounds get sillier. When you hear them once again and maybe you're hearing an echo or maybe it's only a friend. Me oh my! Derek: Me oh my! Barney: Diddle daddle doo! Min: Diddle daddle do! Barney: Tick a tock a tick tock! Kids: Tick a tock a tick tock! Barney: Coo coo coo! Kids: Coo coo coo! Barney & Kids: Me oh my, diddle daddle doo, tick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo! Kids: Oh, Silly sounds get sillier when you hear them once again and maybe you're hearing an echo or maybe it's only a friend. Tina: Pickle pie! Barney: Pickle pie! Michael: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Barney: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Kids: Tick a tock a tick tock! Barney: Tick a tock a tick tock! Kids: Coo coo coo! Barney: Coo coo coo! Barney & Kids: Pickle pie, cock-a-doodle-doo, tick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo. Oh, silly sounds get sillier when you hear them once again and maybe you're hearing an echo or maybe it's only a friend. Hippity high! (Hippity high!) Yodel lodel loo! (Yodel lodel loo!) Tick a tock a tick tock! (Tick a tock a tick tock!) Coo coo coo! (Coo coo coo!) Hippity high, Yodel lodel loo, Tick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo. (music ends) Min: That was a very good song. I like it. Barney: I did too. Sometimes it's just fun to act silly. (makes silly sounds) Tina: It sure is (belows) Heeeloooo. (softly) Heeeloooo. (musical notes translate back to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ) Barney: It's just a fun song. BJ: Yeah, it sure is. Baby Bop: Barney, what's this over here? (Barney and BJ walk over.) Barney: That's a make-up department. When people make movies, they put on make-up from this. BJ: Just like the Backyard Gang did? Barney: That's right, BJ. (musical note translates to "I Can Laugh" scene.)